


Still a Better Love Story than Twilight

by TheFunk



Series: One - Three Word Prompts [10]
Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys, YouTube, Youtuber AU, mentions of twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Hun is filming his new book review when his boyfriend makes a surprise appearance.
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Yoo Hoeseung
Series: One - Three Word Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1233644
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Still a Better Love Story than Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Word Prompt: Twilight

Hun shook his head in disappointment as he held up the book in his hands, “I can’t believe I let you guys talk me into this. I should just close the comment section to suggestions after this.”

He was filming his latest youtube video, a book review of the cringefest that was the American book Twilight. His viewers had begged for it, just dying to see him rip the book to pieces. Usually, he would just review the new releases, but sometimes he would surprise his audience with a re-read of a “classic” book. These “classics” were usually notorious for being terrible, and his viewers found it funny to see him tear a book apart and share his agony, all in his classic, deadpan humor. And so he thought, sure, let’s read Twilight again, it’ll be super funny.

But then he actually had to read the book again. It was absolute torture. He had to read every line, every single little word, wasn’t allowed to skim over the boring or awful parts like he had the first time around. No, he had to take notes, re-read portions, analyze it all. Because he was nothing if not thorough.

And God did it take him forever to get through. He would find his attention drifting, re-reading the same paragraph five times before he registered the words. Some days he just couldn’t bring himself to actually read it, instead filming random cooking videos he knew he’d never have the guts to post. He’d even been filming a reading vlog, but the thought of having to edit the hours of footage of him just blankly staring at the book, made him want to die. So he scrapped that idea, allowing it to gather dust in his harddrive.

But he’d gotten through it. He’d finished the book, made his notes, and written his script. He’d finally, finally finished.

He thumbed along the sticky notes in his book, “I swear to god, how did this girl not get a restraining order against Edward Cullen? Literally, he’s so creepy. I would have called the police so quickly if I woke up to a man standing at the end of my bed, no matter how cute I thought he was.”

The longer he talks, the more agitated he can feel himself becoming. He doesn’t mean to get so upset, especially not over a book written for teenagers fourteen years ago. He just hated the message it sent young girls about what romance was supposed to look like. It was toxic. Also, the writing was just plain garbage.

“And here’s the worst part, look at this, ok. So at the end, Ed-”

He’s cut off by the door to his office creaking open. He smiled as Hweseung walked in, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. His boyfriend didn’t even look at the camera, just plopping down on Hun’s lap and snuggling into him.

Hun ran his hands through Hweseung’s sleep-tousled hair, “What are you doing up baby, I thought you went to bed already?”

Hweseung sighed into his shoulder, "Couldn't sleep. Was too cold without you."

Hun felt his cheeks heat up and he kissed Hweseung on the jaw, "I'm sorry baby. I'm almost done with this. Just give me five minutes and then I'll join you in bed, okay?"

Hweseung whined and shook his head, "Don't wanna leave. Can I stay with you?"

"Sure, you can stay. Do you mind being on camera? Do you have anything you want to say about Twilight?"

Hweseung glanced at the camera and scrunched up his face, as if he had just noticed it for the first time, "Robert Pattinson is a national treasure, you guys are just mean."

Hun laughed, throwing his head back. Hweseung smiled his sleepy smile at him and Hun kissed him on the cheek.

"That's a hot take Seungie, and I love the confidence, but I meant the book," Hun said.

Hweseung flushed a bright pink, "Oops."

Hun kissed Hweseung on the cheek again and smiled as he felt Hweseung practically melt into his touch. Hun wasn't known to be so touchy-feely with his boyfriend usually, but with Hweseung so sleep soft and lovely he didn't want to keep his hands off of him. Hweseung was the more tactile of the two of them, so he was probably in heaven right now. He finished the video as quickly as he could, only pausing from his script to indulge Hweseung with kisses. He wasn't sure how he was going to edit it yet, he just wanted to get it filmed. 

He could worry about it in the morning, but now he just needed to focus on filming. When he finally finished, he turned the camera off with a satisfied hum. He stood up slowly, trying not to disturb Hweseung, who was borderline unresponsive in his hold. He picked Hweseung up on his hip, his arms wrapped tightly around him. He waddled down the hallway and into their bedroom. He lay Hweseung down as gently as he could, leaving to go turn off the light. Hweseung whined, raising his arms up at him and making grabby hands at him.

Hun smiled at him, "I'm just turning the light off, I'll be right back."

Hweseung made a hum of agreement and so Hun turned the light off. He stumbled his way back to bed in the dark, burrowing under the covers. He pulled Hweseung's back against his chest and kissed the nape of his neck. Hweseung wiggled against him and Hun chuckled.

"Did the video come out nicely?" Hweseung asked.

"I don't know yet, I haven't edited it yet. I'm gonna edit and post it in the morning."

Hweseung nodded, and before Hun could say anything else, little snores left his mouth. Hun smiled at the noise and kissed Hweseung again, slipping into sleep right behind him.

* * *

Hun awoke to Hweseung headbutting him in the stomach. He wished that he wasn't used to it, but he was. Heweseung always woke up before him, and always headbutted him in the stomach to wake him up. He'd asked Hweseung about why he did it, but his boyfriend always said it was because he thought it was funny. Hun never agreed. He groaned and put his hands in Hweseung's hair, tugging on the strands gently. Hweseung whined and tried to pull away from him.

"Hyung, let me go," Hweseung whined.

“Don't headbutt me."

"I'll do what I want."

Hun chuckled and released Hweseung's hair. He pinched Hweseung's cheek and laughed as his boyfriend sleepily slapped at his hand.

"Okay okay, I'll stop. Now let me up I need to go edit my video," Hun said.

Hweseung nodded and rolled off of him, "Make good choices!"

Hun shook his head and looked back to see Hweseung waving at him from the bed. He waved back and left their bedroom. He sat in front of his computer and pulled up his video files and editing software. The editing was going well until he got near the end. Specifically, around the time when Hweseung appeared. He wasn't sure how he should go about it. He'd mentioned that he had a boyfriend before, but none of his viewers had ever seen Hweseung. He wasn't sure if any of them even remembered him mentioning it. But he was going to have to address it, seeing as how he did the entire ending with Hweseung in his lap.

After a few minutes of thought, he decided to leave it how it was. He left in Hweseung's entrance and his joke about Robert Pattinson (which Hweseung would swear was not a joke) and everything that came after it. It was cute, Hweseung was cute, and his viewers should see just how cute he is. And Hweseung had said he was fine with being on camera, so what better way to introduce his boyfriend to the world than through and overly critical review of the Twilight series? He edited the footage, adding in some captions on the screen to tell how Hweseung was. Once he was satisfied with it, he began to upload it to Youtube. He nodded when he saw that it was uploading correctly and left the room. Hun went back to his bedroom and noticed Hweseung still curled up in bed. From the gentle rise and fall of the blankets, Hun could tell he was asleep. He slipped under the covers, kissed Hweseung on the cheek, and joined him in sleep.

* * *

**mochimina** omg your boyfriend is so cute! he should join you in more videos!

**Bass Dongsung** seungie is right, Robert Pattinson is a national treasure and no I don't take criticisms

**Seunghyub Reads** I can't believe you let Hweseung in a video before me I thought he was illiterate

reply to @Seunghyub Reads  **BookHun** leave my boyfriend alone

**Book Seungkwan** now I have to get my boyfriend in a video

**Claire Reynolds** aw Hueseung is so cute! thank you for bringing him into your video!

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, Hweseung was the maknae of N.Flying, as I'm posting this, Dongsung is the maknae of N.Flying. Crazy how fast things change! I'm excited to go on this journey with this new edition of N.Flying, and I'm so excited to meet our new maknae!
> 
> If you liked the story leave me a kudos or a comment to let me know!


End file.
